


For You

by lala123



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Inside of Frank's mind, Karen is everything to him, Protective Frank, Season 1 Episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala123/pseuds/lala123
Summary: “Why…did you say those things about me Karen?”Frank’s head lifted as soon as this worthless piece of shit mentioned her name. His heart pounded loudly and his body tensed up as that feeling of cold fear trickled up his spine slowly.  All his mind could process in that moment was the fact that Karen was in danger.**Frank's mindset when Karen is threatened in episode 9.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kastle fic, so I'm totally worry/nervous about this lol. I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think xD

 

 

_“Why…did you say those things about me Karen?”_

 

Frank’s head lifted as soon as this worthless piece of shit mentioned her name. His heart pounded loudly and his body tensed up as that feeling of cold fear trickled up his spine slowly.  All his mind could process in that moment was the fact that Karen was in danger.

He silently hoped that she wouldn’t answer that question in a way that would make her an even bigger target but as usual Karen-Fucking-Page not only had a heart of gold but a spine made of steel.   

Her response to that question made him wish that she would just keep her pretty mouth shut. He would always admire the fire that she had within her, the way she never backed down, but at this moment he just wanted her safe and that meant that she had to watch whatever the fuck she was going to say.

Her words set this bastard off just like he knew they would, and now this guy most definitely had his sights on her. The call ended and instantly he was up his body restless his eyes seeing red as he tried to figure out who this fucker was so he could do what he did best and end him.

As soon as he realized that the bomber was that kid Lewis from Curtis’s group his body was coiled and ready for action. He needed David to get his ass on this guy and find out where he lived before anything happened.  

She was too important to him. He wouldn’t lose her. 

He didn’t even give a shit that he was revealing to David just how much Karen meant to him. He didn’t care that he compared her importance to David’s wife, he didn’t care that he said that she was his family; all he fucking did care about was her fucking safety and her.

His control was slipping and he was showing too much about just how vulnerable she made him feel.

_“……If something happens to her, I…”_ His hands slammed down on the desk beside him at the idea of anything happening to her and at the fact that Lieberman wasn’t fucking getting on Lewis’s ass because how was he supposed to protect her if he didn’t find this guy.

“ _Please_ ,” he almost begged.

He couldn’t even think like that. She was going to be safe. She had to be, there was fucking no other option. He would not let Karen be taken away from him like his family was. He would kill anyone who tried. They would know the Punisher’s wrath.

His trigger finger was out of control. His breathing was out of control and David finally took the hint that he should hurry his ass up and find this guy before he lost it.

He sat and waited for what felt like years for David to pull up anything on this guy. Each fucking minute dragged on and all he could think about was her. All he could think about was the only good thing that was left in his life being gone. He couldn’t fail her like he failed his family. She had managed to find a way into his twisted, mangled and damaged heart; and she had made him feel something again. He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve her.

He stood up from his chair pacing back and forth his mind forcing itself into his military training, focusing on what needed to be done, and attempting to control his emotions.

_“Found him.”_

Frank moved as soon as those words left David’s mouth. He got his full name his address and that was all he needed before he made his way out, grabbing the keys to the van and his guns. He brushed off David’s attempt at having him deal with this in an alternative way, but there’s was way he was going to let that happen. There was no way he was going to let anyone who threatened his family live to see another day.

He broke all sorts of traffic laws to get to the house of this son of a bitch before he could make a move and get to Karen.

His knuckles where white against the steering wheel as he thought of the possibility of Lewis not being at his house, of him already having her in his clutches. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and he slammed his fist against the steering wheel--his emotions taking over.  

He needed to see that she was safe. He needed to know that she was safe. He needed her so fucking badly and he had no idea when she managed to have such a hold on him. He had no idea when she managed to have him wrapped around her tiny fingers, willing to do anything for her. He cared about her in ways he knew he fucking shouldn’t. This idea of him and her was something that was in the back burn of his mind left there as it should--unacknowledged-- because he was all sorts of terrible and danger. She would not be a casualty in his war.

He parked the van on the street side of Lewis’s house and took out his burner phone. He had to make sure that she was alright. He needed her voice to give him some sort of relief from the fear that he was feeling since he heard that bastard mention her name.  He didn’t know what he would do if she didn’t answer the phone, he didn’t know if it already meant that she was gone. What he did know was that all hell would rise if something had happened to her.

His eyes slammed shut and he cursed in anger and fear. He dialed her number and waited while cursing at the world and at her for putting herself in this position.

The phone dialed once. His knuckles cracked against the steering wheel.

Twice _._

_Please._ He needed….

“ _Hello_.”

The wave of relief that hit him was so powerful, he almost couldn’t even speak.

_Almost._

His anger had taken over as usual, wanting to know what the hell she was thinking going at this guy like this. The weight on his shoulder and the pressure on his heart lessened when she spoke back with that admirable but annoying as hell fire. _She was safe._ He repeated it over and over again to himself, it was all that mattered right then.  

He told her to stay put with the FBI while he dealt with this prick and for the first time in a while he was happy about those bastard’s presence. They could protect her for the time being until he finished this. He didn’t want her going anywhere until this piece of shit was no longer breathing. Her pleas for the FBI to deal with it were left unheard by him because he was going to do this his way. This guy needed to be gone because as long as he was alive, he was a threat to her and that was unacceptable.

_“Do not do this and say that it’s for me.”_

He told her to stay put and hung up. She didn’t understand yet that the he would do anything for her as long as it meant that she was unharmed and safe. He knew she would be upset with him about this but he didn’t care. That was something that he could live with. She was his to protect now and he would kill or be killed as long as it meant that she would be alive and breathing.

She was a saint in his world which was filled with war and bloodshed and he was goddamn selfish for keeping her in his orbit, for continuously coming back to her. He was so damaged, with so much baggage and yet she’d never judged him and she never turned him away--even though it should’ve been the first thing she’d done when she saw him again. She accepted him for the monster that he was, hell she made him feel less like one. He isn’t strong enough to stay away from her and he hates himself for that. Some days he feels like he could but then she goes and gets herself into stupid ass trouble and then he questions as to whether or not him being around would either get her hurt or keep her safe. He honestly doesn’t fucking know anymore. She fucks him up and the only way he can bring himself to leave her orbit would be if she sent him away herself. She’s all heart and goodness, stubborn as hell and strong headed, and the world would fucking know what the Punisher was really capable of if they ever tried to take her from him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Source for Gif - Kastlenetwork http://kastlenetwork.tumblr.com/post/169791298516/youre-talking-to-new-york-what-do-you-wanna-say


End file.
